Ataduras
by Suiris E'Doluc
Summary: .:Bellatrix/Ginny:. Hay cosas que nos atan para siempre. ADEVERTENCIA DE FEMSLASH. Viñeta.


**-FEMSLASH-**

**Pareja:** Bellatrix/Ginny con ligerísimo Ginny/Harry (Ginny llamando a Harry, más bien)

**Resumen:** .:Bellatrix/Ginny:. Hay cosas que nos atan para siempre. ADEVERTENCIA DE FEMSLASH. Viñeta.

**Advertencia:** Es un fic bastante fuerte, así que leer bajo advertencia. Es NC-17 (no apto para menores), contiene tortura, una casi violación y varias cosas no muy agradables para todo tipo de público.

**Nota de autora**: Dedicado para Joanne Distte, que pidió un Bella/Ginny. Espero sea de tu agrado, guapa ;)

**Agradecimientos: **A Kmiya por el beteo express y Chefy por lectura de prueba.

_-Colección de cosas que uno escribe por el día internacional del femslash/ Colección de cosas que uno escribe mientras debería estar estudiando.-_

_

* * *

  
_

• Ataduras •

* * *

Atada. Cuando abrió los ojos estaba atada al cabezal de su propia cama. Su corazón dio un vuelco dentro de su pecho y tiró temerosa de las cuerdas que la amarraban de brazos y piernas.

—¡¿Harry?!—gritó asustada, llamando a su marido. Mayor fue su horror cuando su cerebro procesó el concepto de que se encontraba desnuda. Completa, absolutamente desnuda—. ¡¿Harry?! ¡HARRY!

Desde uno de los rincones oscuros del cuarto, una voz se burló.

—Harry, Harry, Harry—repitió la voz, dando la dueña de la misma unos pasos hacia adelante. Ginny tiró frenéticamente de las cuerdas y el aire abandonó sus pulmones cuando la mujer salió de la oscuridad para ser iluminada por la luz de la luna que se colaba por la ventana—. ¿Qué no sabes gritar otra cosa?— preguntó Bellatrix, de pie junto a la ventana abierta.

—Tú—Ginny se puso pálida, lívida de terror y sorpresa—… tú estás… esto no puede ser.

—¿Qué no puede ser?

Bellatrix sonrió, jugando con una varita que Ginny reconoció como la de su marido entre sus manos. La pregunta se deslizó en la mente de Ginny con tétrica parsimonia.

—¿Harry?—murmuró la pelirroja con la voz quebrada—¡¿Qué hiciste con mi esposo?!

—"¿_Qué hiciste con mi esposo_?"—repitió Bellatrix, poniendo voz de tonta y rodando los ojos ante la estupidez de la chica. Bella sonrió aún más, sus ojos brillaban llenos de vida, completamente real e inmensamente carnal, helándole la carne a Ginevra cuando señaló con la punta de su varita hacia el suelo frente a la cama.

Inerte. Harry estaba inerte en el piso del cuarto, como un títere al cual le cortaron las cuerdas dejándolo desmadejado sobre la alfombra.

El grito de Ginny se llenó de llanto y de maldiciones, se retorció forzando las ataduras que la amarraban hasta cercenarse la piel. Gritó el nombre de su esposo, pidiéndole a Merlín o a quien fuera que aquello no fuera real.

_Merlín, Harry no, por favor. Harry, Harry…_

—Hubiera preferido que viera lo que ahora voy a hacerte—dijo la sádica mujer, caminando hacia la cama y pisando el cuerpo de Harry con sus altas botas de tacones como si se tratara de una alfombra cualquiera. El sonido de las costillas del cuerpo de Harry rompiéndose bajo el peso de la mujer hizo que Ginny tuviera un escalofrío entre los incesantes temblores producto por el llanto—. Pero se comportó como un estúpido—dijo Bellatrix, intentando hacer un burlesco puchero para acompañar sus palabras— y no quiso quedarse a presenciar el show…

—¿Q-qué show?—preguntó Ginny con la voz completamente rota, dejando de ver al cuerpo de su esposo para clavar su mirada llena de ira y odio en la mujer de negro—. ¿Qué más piensas hacerme, maldita perra?

—Qué boquita, niña—censuró Bella, subiéndose a la cama y sentándose entre las piernas abiertas de la pelirroja—. ¿Y con esa boquita se la mamabas al héroe del mundo mágico? Tsk, tsk…

Ginny estuvo a punto de comenzar a demostrarle a Bellatrix que podía llamarla cosas mucho peores que "perra" —nombres que la mortifaga merecía con fundamento—, pero Bella hizo un arabesco en el aire con su varita, callándola y cerrando su boca.

—Calladita, niña, que así pasas por señorita.

Ginny se mordió la lengua al intentar librarse del hechizo. Sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas al pensar en que Harry estaba muerto, pero no, no podía ser. Harry no podía estar muerto y Bellatrix Lestrange no podía estar sentada entre sus piernas abiertas. Completamente superada por la situación, Ginny cerró los ojos y rogó por despertar, porque eso solo podía tratarse de una pesadilla. Una horrible y horrenda pesadilla, eso tenía que ser.

La punta de la varita de Harry rozó el interior del muslo de Ginny. Bellatrix mantenía su mirada en el rostro compungido de la pelirroja y pudo ver justo el momento en el cual Ginny se giró hacia ella, alcanzando un nuevo punto de terror.

—¿Comienzas a imaginar cuál es el show que tu estúpido esposo terminó perdiéndose?—preguntó Bella, llena de veneno y acomodándose sobre el cuerpo de Ginny. Estaba sobre ella sin tocarla, solamente los vuelos de su vestido rozaban la sensible piel del interior de sus muslos separados, nada más. Bellatrix era como una sombra oscura sobre ella, una sombra obscena con la energía de un dementor—. Me hubiera encantado ver su rostro cuando te haga pagar…

Ginny hizo tantos intentos por hablar o por soltarse, que comenzó a sentir el sabor metálico de la sangre invadir el interior de su boca junto con la sal de las lágrimas. El aire le faltaba, su pecho subía y bajaba cuando jadeaba intentando respirar. Todo su cuerpo estaba sintiendo los estragos del terror, temblaba y sentía escalofríos sacudiendo tanto su forma física como su corazón.

Iba a morirse. Estaba segura de que iba a morirse. Primero Bellatrix le haría cosas que apenas podía imaginar y después iba a morirse como Harry. La encontrarían desnuda y atada a la cama llena de su propia sangre y con el aroma de la mujer que tenía encima impregnado en la piel.

Cuando una mano enguantada la obligó a fijar sus ojos en los otros, sintió profundas ganas de vomitar y supo que una posibilidad era morir ahogada en su propio vómito.

Bellatrix delineó la mejilla de la chica con una ternura peligrosa. Limpiando unas lágrimas con el cuero de sus guantes, de no tenerlos no la hubiera ni tocado.

—¿Sientes esto?—preguntó, deslizando una caricia por el cuello de la pelirroja hasta su pecho, para cerrar su mano con fuerza sobre el pequeño seno izquierdo haciendo que Ginny se ahogara en un gemido sin sonido—. Vas a sentir este dolor todas las noches, todas las noches hasta que mueras para pagar lo que tú y tu asquerosa familia me han hecho.

_Nunca te dejaré en paz…_

El dolor se hizo tan fuerte que Ginny se incorporó. Harry se despertó por sus gritos y vio, sorprendido, como es que su esposa vaciaba todo el contenido de su estómago inclinada hacia un costado de la cama.

—¿Gin?—preguntó Harry, adormilado, frotándose los ojos— ¿Estás bien, Gin? ¿Qué pasó?

Ginny asintió, bañada en un sudor helado e inclinada hacia el costado de su cama mientras su marido le acariciaba la espalda ignorando… ignorando que posiblemente las cosas no volverían a estar bien nunca, nunca más.

* * *

¿Reviews?


End file.
